Jetting Kit Installation Information
General Jetting Kit Installation Details If you've chosen to install a jetting kit in your machine like the Procycle kit shown on the right or the Dynojet kit there are some things you need to know. :*The Procycle kit comes with everything you need for changing your jetting to run with an open air box plus some extra stuff like nice allen head cap screws, and an extended pilot screw along with a proper spacer for the needle. It also includes the required drill bit to remove the pilot screw access plug and a drill bit to add a second vacuum port in the slide for increased throttle response. :*The Dynojet kit has the needed needle and main jets along with the drill to remove the pilot screw access plug. You will want to purchase an extended pilot screw for ease of adjustment and replace the very soft stock carb float bowl screws. The DJ kit instructions tell you to omit the white plastic spacer that comes on the stock needle using the DJ needle with the clip in the 4th clip position (counting down from the top). They also provide a small washer that, according to the instructions, is to be placed on top of the clip. This is not a very good way to ensure the needle is being held down in the base of the slide as it needs to be. A better way to approach this is to take the stock white plastic spacer and file one side of it flat as seen in the Procycle jet kit metal spacer pictured above. This flat side is to clear the D-shelf in the bottom of the slide. The option is to either put the spacer on top of the needle clip in the 4th position down or to move the clip up to the 2nd position down and place the modded spacer under the clip. Either method is far superior to DJ's recommended method. The DJ kit is known for being on the rich side with it's recommended jetting. The Dynojet instructions also tell you to remove the side cover of the air box for the required additional air required for using the jet kit. This is a very loud option. Best practice is to open the top of the air box for the needed air increase. Much quieter and the filter stays much cleaner than opening the side of the air box. You can find a template for cutting the top of the airbox here. If you cut out the top of the airbox, you should put the side cover back on. :Note: Most DR owners using the DJ kit feel that the 155 DJ main and the clip on the 3rd position down (spacer on top) is a more realistic and fuel economical jetting set-up for sea level riding. For those using the modded white plastic spacer under the clip the equivalent position for the needle clip would be in the top position.